


that sugarcane that tasted good

by bruised_fruit



Series: headcanon compliant [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: 5 am. Davenport stirs, and Lucretia puts a tentative arm over him as he rises.“Stay?” she asks.
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia
Series: headcanon compliant [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653871
Kudos: 8





	that sugarcane that tasted good

**Author's Note:**

> title from rem's "imitation of life" (a bit of a dav song)

5 am. Davenport stirs, stretching before he rolls out of bed, and Lucretia feigns sleep, watching through slitted eyes as he leaves to get ready for the day. 

The whole ship’s still asleep, and they get so little time together. But every morning is like this; it’s just what he does. He values his privacy, and this is the best way to be discreet. Plus, he’s always been an early riser, the first to hit the showers with enough time to get some work done or surveil the ship before the day truly begins. 

Her door clicks shut behind him, and she sighs. Maybe he hasn’t even picked up that she wants him with her longer. One of these days, she’ll let him know. 

\--

5 am. Davenport stirs, and Lucretia puts a tentative arm over him as he rises.

“Stay?” she asks. 

He kisses her cheek. “I gotta shower, Lucy.” 

She frowns, squinting in the dim light to watch him pull on yesterday’s clothes from where they’re neatly folded by the bed, his compact frame quickly hidden by one of the bulky sweaters he’s taken to wearing around the ship since his IPRE jacket had begun to show its eleven years of wear.

She can’t be mad about his leaving so early every morning. Just to have him stay the night still feels like a great accomplishment— for the first three months, he would always leave to sleep in his own quarters. But it would be nice to cuddle for a little while in the morning, just once. He always insists on starting his day so early. 

“When are you planning on getting up? Seven? Seven thirty?”

“Seven thirty,” she says, settling back into her bedding with a hint of dramatized discontent. 

He chuckles, not swayed. “I’ll be your alarm clock,” he says, and he gives her one last kiss before leaving. 

\--

7:25 am. Lucretia’s taking her sleep bonnet off when a knock comes from her door, and she grins. It’s so him to come precisely five minutes early. 

“I’m up,” she announces, but he opens the door anyway, stepping inside. He’s holding a plate of food. 

“I made you, um, breakfast in bed,” he says, awkward, and she raises her eyebrows playfully as he hands her the plate and leans against the side of the bed. 

“Sounds like something a boyfriend would do. A  _ really good _ boyfriend.” 

“Nonsense,” he says, an embarrassed smile on his face. They’ve only recently started viewing each other as primary partners, and she likes to tease him about how secretly soft and affectionate he can be. He’d gone a long time without anyone, painfully long, and he’s a surprisingly loving partner, more than one could glean just from observing him in everyday life. He’s more doting than she could have imagined, for lack of a better word. He just loves to give and give and give, and Lucretia’s happy to let him. 

Davenport watches her as she examines the plate. It’s a simple breakfast, and it’s not large, but she probably wouldn’t finish it otherwise. He knows that. A soft-boiled egg cut into fourths, a thick slice of ham on some densely-seeded bread Lup and Taako had baked at the beginning of the week, and a small handful of berries unique to this cycle, blueberry-shaped and pale orange, tasting faintly of mango and banana. When she picks up a berry, he steps back from the bed. 

“Well, I’d better get going. There’s a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen when you’re--” 

“Wait,” Lucretia says, putting the plate down. “One more smooch?” 

He nearly trips on his way to the door, and she giggles, gesturing for him to come closer. When he gets to the bed, she pecks him on the lips and sits back happily, picking up the plate again. 

“Thank you, Drew.”

“No problem,” he says, a little flustered. His hand runs through his hair. “Enjoy your breakfast.” 

\--

5 am. Davenport stirs, and Lucretia pulls him close before he can sit up. 

“Just a couple more minutes?” 

He stares at her in the near-dark as if in contemplation, then relaxes.  “Alright.” He snuggles closer. 

“This is unprecedented,” she whispers, delighted, and he chuckles. 

“We’re not setting a precedent right now.” 

“That’s what you think,” she says before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She pulls back to look at him, fond. “Soon you’ll be making me breakfast every morning, too.” 

“Mmm…” He rubs his forehead against her cheek, already drifting off again. 

“You will. You’re wrapped around my little finger.” 

Davenport laughs sleepily. “Don’t push it.”


End file.
